This invention relates to a bath towel hanger with strong suction discs, particularly to one quickly installable, not harming a wall surface, having multi-use.
A known conventional bath towel hanger 10, shown in FIG. 1, includes a base 11 and screws 12 and a hang rod 20 as main components. The base 11 has a plurality of holes 111 in a front sidewall to receive screws 12 therein to engage screw sleeves 121 fixed in a wall W. The base 11 further has insert holes 112 in a sloped upper sidewall to receive hang rods 20 to enable a user to hang a bath towel or common towels on the hang rods 20.
However, the conventional bath towel hanger 10 is secured on the wall W by first boring holes W1 to fix the screw sleeves 121 therein for screws 12 to engage the screw sleeves 121. So installation of the conventional bath towel hanger 10 is rather complicated and inconvenient, needing a drill to bore the holes W1 in the wall W to fix the screw sleeves 121 for the screws 12. Consequently the wall W is harmed and if the bath towel hanger is to be relocated, the holes W1 remain and affect the appearance of the wall W.
The objective of the invention is to offer a bath towel hanger base with a strong suction disc that uses the suction disc to suck on the surface of a wall to quickly install the bath towel hanger and not harm the wall surface at the same time.
The features of the invention include a base, a suction disc, and a handling rod as main components. The base has an inner hollow space, a round opening in a rear side, a through shaft slot of a rectangular shape respectively in an upper and a bottom side aligned, and a plurality of insert holes in the upper side orderly arranged for hanging rods to insert therein. The suction disc has a sucking surface in a rear side, an annular limit wall in an intermediate portion to fit with an annular edge of the opening of the base, and a pull member on a front surface extending in the hollow space of the base. The pull member has a lateral shaft slot aligned to the shaft slots of the base and vertically crossing with the same shaft slots. The handling rod has a vertical portion passing through the shaft slots of the base and the shaft slot of the pull member and secured with a fix cap fixed on a top end of the vertical portion. The suction disc is combined with the base. The vertical portion of the handling rod has an eccentric portion located at the shaft slot of the pull member and a lateral portion extending from the lower end thereof that is located outside the bottom side of the base. The lateral portion can be swayed around to rotate vertical portion to pull the suction disc outward to suck strongly on a wall or move back to loosen from the wall.